


you'll never feel like you're alone (i'll make this feel like home)

by peachabalism



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hybrid!Daniel, M/M, idk what it turned into im so sorry, please don't expect anything from this bc you'll only be disappointed, puppy!niel, there's a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachabalism/pseuds/peachabalism
Summary: “Daniel?” Seongwoo squinted at the figure in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “What are you doing?”Daniel hesitated, wringing his hands. His tail had started to wag slightly again. “I-I just... It... Can I... There’s a thunderstorm,” he finally finished off lamely, unable to explicitly say what he had come to Seongwoo’s room for and resorted to just hoping that Seongwoo would understand the underlying meaning of his words.





	you'll never feel like you're alone (i'll make this feel like home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvpchani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/gifts).



> this is unbetaed and written at 5 a.m. so please excuse any errors
> 
> happy birthday marie <3 i'm sorry about the shortness and the shitty quality of this fic T_T

Daniel stood in front of the door to his owner’s room, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his pyjama sleeves. He was chewing on his bottom lip again - a habitual action he did whenever he was nervous - and his tail was swishing slightly. Inside his mind, a million thoughts were racing - all concerning the situation he was in right now.

Just then, there came the loud sound of booming, crackling thunder, causing Daniel to flinch violently, curling up on himself, his puppy ears flattened and pressed even harder against his head now then before. His tail, previously wagging even if only slightly, had gone completely limp and was now tucked in between his legs. He remained in that position for a while even after the thunder had receded, his quivering frame seeming so small and frail in that instant.

When Daniel had recovered enough, he reached out hesitantly for the doorknob, letting one of his hands rest on the cool metal as he tried to muster up enough courage to turn it.

It took another clap of thunder before the frightened hybrid finally turned the doorknob and hurriedly pushed the door open; though, once he did so, he stood frozen in the doorway, not knowing what to do next.

His owner’s room was completely dark, with only the light from outside in the hallway illuminating the edge of a bed. With his heightened sense of vision, Daniel could see that Seongwoo, who was previously curled up on his bed, had woken up and was now in the process of sitting up.

“Daniel?” Seongwoo squinted at the figure in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Daniel hesitated, wringing his hands. His tail had started to wag slightly again. “I-I just... It... Can I... There’s a thunderstorm,” he finally finished off lamely, unable to explicitly say what he had come to Seongwoo’s room for and resorted to just hoping that Seongwoo would understand the underlying meaning of his words.

Seongwoo stared at him for a moment. He took in the state of his newly adopted hybrid, barely two months since he had first adopted him, noting how Daniel’s ears were flattened against the sides of his head and how he was hunching over, as if he were trying to make himself smaller.

What really gave it away, though, was how Daniel flinched when thunder roared overhead again. He had given a small, sudden jerk, body tensing as he curled in on himself even more. A small whimper escaped him despite his best efforts for it not to.

A look of realisation dawned on Seongwoo’s face. His next words were soft and gentle, trying not to startle Daniel, “Do you want to cuddle with me?”

Daniel gave a short nod, biting down on his already abused bottom lip. He shut the door behind him and shuffled over to Seongwoo’s bed, having no problem with climbing onto the bed next to Seongwoo.

He was a bit uncertain about where to lay but Seongwoo voluntarily moved further inwards towards the wall, making his decision for him. He slipped under the covers and was doubtful of what to do next (should he snuggle up to Seongwoo?), but Seongwoo was already wrapping his arms around Daniel before he could think further on the matter.

And- wow, Seongwoo was really _warm_. And Daniel was freezing, so he snuggled closer to Seongwoo and relaxed into Seongwoo’s hold, burying his face in Seongwoo’s shirt and inhaling his scent. Seongwoo’s scent was calming and addictive - Daniel couldn’t help but sigh softly in content as he let the scent wash over him, soothing down his fears, and he realised that Seongwoo smelled so much like _home_.

Daniel stopped short at that thought. His breath hitched in his throat as he realised the weight of the thought he just had. _Home_. The last time Daniel had described someone as that, the same someone had ended up abandoning him. Daniel had waited an extra two weeks after the one week he had been told his previous owner would be away for had passed. In the end, it was only when the landlord came by to inform Daniel that the lease contract of the apartment had ended that Daniel realised how cold the world was.

Well, he had already known before, but being with his previous owner had brought warmth and joy to Daniel - so much of it that he ended up forgetting how harsh and biting the cold he was surrounded with was, just like how someone in a house with heating forgets about the freezing weather outside.

That was the day Daniel’s trust was broken irreparably.

He had gone back to the shelter, with nothing more than the clothes on his back, his form permanently downcast. The days (or weeks?) after that were a blur - all with the same routine. Daniel couldn’t remember where one day ended and the next began; he just knew that those were the worst days of his life. Abandoned. He had hated that word, hated the way it fell off the shelter owner’s tongue whenever someone asked about him, hated how his existence had been defined by an action taken by someone else.

Daniel could feel the emotions he had drowned in then come back to him, all too familiar now, could feel the same painful throb of his heart, reminding him that hearts still beat even when they’re broken.

“... Daniel?” Just then, a hand on his shoulder shook him out of his trance and it was like a spell was broken. Daniel blinked repeatedly, watching as the world came back into focus.

“Daniel, are you okay?” Seongwoo asked. He had pulled back from Daniel earlier, and Daniel could make out a worried expression on Seongwoo’s features. He felt his heart skip a beat.

“I...” Daniel fumbled for something to say - anything to make that worried expression that made Daniel’s heart flutter go away. “I just... bad memories.”

“Oh,” Seongwoo said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Daniel blinked, confused. “Why?”

“Because you had bad memories.” Unconsciously, Seongwoo reached up with one of his hands to play with Daniel’s hair. Then, he froze when he caught himself. “Um, sorry I-“

“I like it.” Seongwoo was cut short by the abrupt confession. He stared, wide-eyed, at Daniel in surprise.

Daniel could feel heat rising to his cheeks - he could only hope it wasn’t visible. “I like it when you play with my hair,” he repeated, shyly ducking his head and burying his face in Seongwoo’s chest again.

Seongwoo was still stunned for a moment or two, mainly owing to the fact that this was the first time Daniel had ever let Seongwoo do such an intimate action with him. After he got over the momentary shock, though, his face split into a wide grin.

Seongwoo started to play with Daniel’s hair again, sifting through the soft strands and untangling any knots he found, and Daniel couldn’t resist smiling into Seongwoo’s chest. Somehow, in the two months since Seongwoo had adopted Daniel from the orphanage, Seongwoo had managed to worm his way into Daniel’s heart with his considerate gestures.

Daniel inhaled slowly, letting Seongwoo’s scent wash over him again. As he closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the safe feeling of Seongwoo’s arms around him, he thought about Seongwoo. Seongwoo being endlessly patient with Daniel’s initial distrust and unresponsiveness; Seongwoo always respecting Daniel’s boundaries and never pushing Daniel to share his experience with his previous owner; Seongwoo always getting Daniel’s favourite snacks for him even before Daniel asked for them; Seongwoo going out of his way to accomodate Daniel’s needs - honestly, the list could go on forever.

And then, he thought about his previous owner. About all the good times they had, how happy Daniel had been with him, how Daniel had always trusted him with all his heart, how he had been there when Daniel’s insecurities were eating him alive, and, most of all, how he had betrayed the trust Daniel had put in him and left him alone. It _hurt_ , but Daniel felt that this time, he could bear the pain it brought.

He thought about Seongwoo again, about how gentle and sweet he was with Daniel, never running out of patience even where Daniel was sure his previous owner would have. He thought about how his heart ached for Seongwoo in a way so similar yet so different to the way it had for his previous owner.

And he thought that maybe he wouldn’t mind if Seongwoo _did_  become home to him, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah if you read all that i'm sorry? and thankful i guess since that was... ugh ><
> 
> anyway just gonna announce here i'm probably not gonna upload anymore fics for a while, mainly bc i have writer's block as you can see from how i struggled to get 1k+ of shitty fic out... yeah
> 
> twitter - @takeherhoume  
> curiouscat - @ongandkang


End file.
